


A Mistletoe Twist

by chippakeet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, Nightmare Before Christmas References, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippakeet/pseuds/chippakeet
Summary: John absolutely dreads telling his two closest friends about his feelings towards the guy he's been head over heels for, Alexander Hamilton. Hercules and Lafayette throw together a plan that they think will work. The classic mistletoe trick.





	A Mistletoe Twist

Everything would've been so much more easier if Hercules and Lafayette hadn't found out. There wasn't a single chance they couldn't have anyway. The two were persistent at finding every possible secret John had kept hidden inside, and it wasn't like John was great at hiding his feelings either.   
  
So, of course they had found out about John's feelings for the one and only, Alexander. The great Alexander Hamilton. Who happened to be his best friend and rarely ever was seen apart from his side. It even caused people to think they were dating, and John would always go bright red and stutter. Alexander called this 'cute' once, which only made his heart to practically leap out of his chest.  
  
According to Lafayette and Hercules, they claimed that John always looked like a 'lovestruck puppy' when Alexander was around. It didn't help that John had called him 'babygirl' once, and none of the three ever let go of it, even if it had only happened that one single time, seven months ago.  
  
The teasing would never end, but sometimes, it was nice to release his feelings to them. They'd listen at any time, even in the middle of the night. Which he had done once, by the way.  
  
Though, this idea took the cake. It could ruin John's life, and he was downright terrified. This was one of Lafayette's first times when it came to Christmas, and he had happened to come across mistletoe. Lafayette had come from France, and his traditions were quite different. The subject had made him curious, and he took this as the perfect opportunity to become the 'perfect matchmaker'.   
  
Lafayette suggested that they invite Alexander over while they throw a party at his dorm room. No harm in that, right? Wrong! They had hung a bundle of the leaves up on top of the door, so that when John came to greet Alexander at the door, they'd have to follow the tradition. A kiss directly on the lips.  
  
John was now standing at the door in one of the ugly sweaters that Hercules had made their friend group. He was trembling quite a bit, and his heart was thundering in his chest. If it wasn't for the TV, he was sure that Lafayette and Hercules could hear it across the room.  
  
The Nightmare Before Christmas was playing, of course. It was John's favorite Christmas movie, and Lafayette and Hercules had insisted they watch it before Alexander came so that John would feel less anxious. It barely helped at all, obviously. John was too busy stressing out to pay attention to his beloved film.   
  
After about five minutes of standing had passed, John was nearly about to chicken out. "Laf, this is a terrible idea," he whined, glancing back at the two with a pout. Lafayette and Hercules both had nicknames. 'Laf' and 'Herc' for short. Alexander was called 'Alex' most of the time, but John couldn't grow out of calling him by his full name. He thought it was perfect by itself.   
  
Lafayette's lips curled into a smirk. "You can do it, John. There's no way you can back out of this," he said, cuddling closer into Hercules's side. The two have been dating for a few months now, and needless to say, John was a little jealous. He wanted that with Alexander more than anything in the world.  
  
"Laf, I can't. I look so stupid." John tugged on his Christmas sweater. Turtles had been knitted into it, and there were white and red stripes travelling up the sleeves. As much as John appreciated his efforts, he felt dumb and exposed.  
  
Lafayette shook his head and clicked his tongue. "We're all wearing them, get over it."   
  
John groaned in agitation, but didn't argue back. He just took a couple of deep breaths, and tried to focus on his feet rather than the mistletoe, seeming to loom over him. He felt threatened by a _leaf_.  
  
Maybe Alexander didn't celebrate Christmas and stuck to different traditions. Maybe Alexander just didn't celebrate Christmas. Alexander had come from the Caribbean after all. Oh, who was he kidding!? Alexander absolutely celebrated Christmas. The two had been friends ever since sixth grade, and John had celebrated Christmas with him for several years. He'd know what mistletoe was, he wasn't stupid. He was quite the opposite, actually.  
  
John listened to the movie instead. It was nearly the end. John had memorized the script word for word, so it wasn't like it was truly distracting from this whole Alexander situation.  
  
As John had opened his mouth to protest again, pounding was heard rapidly hitting the door. "It's Alexander!" John yell-whispered, as he fearfully looked back at Lafayette and Hercules.  
  
The two only showed a cheeky grin and gave thumbs-up. John sighed and rolled his eyes before gripping the door handle. It felt nice on his hot hands, since he had been sweating due to the anticipation. "Here goes nothing," he muttered, before swinging the door open.  
  
Alexander was standing at the door, seeming to hold something behind his back. "Oh, hey, John! It's nice to see you!" He grinned brightly.  
  
John was panicking, so he didn't think much about the other's words. He tried not to glance at the mistletoe above their heads, either. Maybe he wouldn't see it. He just murmured a weak 'hi' in response, heart still hammering.   
  
Alexander chuckled and raised a brow. "Something up? Your face is all pale." He narrowed his eyes and poked John's cheek with his free hand.   
  
John quickly nodded. "Y-Yeah! I'm just.. I just got a cold.. or something." He shrugged. It wasn't a lie. It was cold outside.   
  
"I'm sorry about that." Alexander's smile reversed into a frown. "Hey, I know what will cheer you up!" He finally lifted his hand from behind his back, displaying a bag. It was a nice lime color, with a nice shade of blue tissues carefully stuffed inside. They were John's favorite colors.   
  
"Alexander, you didn't have to get me a present.." John felt the blush rise to his cheeks as he took the bag from his hands, staring down at it with round eyes. He didn't seem to realize that Alexander had glanced up, taking notice of the mistletoe.   
  
"I wanted to. You're a really important person to me, you know. Go ahead and open it!" Alexander smiled back warmly at John.  
  
John's heart melted at the look he was giving him. He made eye contact with him for a moment, before glancing back down at the bag in his hands. He nodded and started rummaging through the tissue paper. His smile couldn't have gotten any brighter once he saw it.   
  
It was a notebook, along with a pack of pencils. John had been talking about how he had been running out of pages in his sketchbook, and this was just what he needed. Drawing was John's favorite hobby, and he was especially going to treasure this sketchbook for the rest of his life. He had to be careful with what he chose to draw in it.  
  
With shining eyes, his gaze flickered between Alexander and the new sketchbook. "I don't know what to say.. thank you! I appreciate it!" He grinned and hugged it tightly to his chest.   
  
Alexander chuckled and shrugged. "It was the least I could do. I have another present for you, you know."   
  
John paused. "You do..? But Alexander, this-" He was cut off by Alexander brushing a hand underneath his chin, and was now aware of the very few centimeters between their lips. John's heart stuttered, before picking up speed once again. His mouth was too dry for him to speak.  
  
Alexander smiled a little, before closing the space between their lips. John swore he hadn't felt so many feelings all at once. It was like Hercules and Lafayette and the rest of the room had disappeared. It felt astonishingly incredible. Alexander kissed with such gentleness, yet so much passion. This was by far, the best Christmas present he had ever received, no doubt about it.  
  
John didn't even have the chance to kiss back before Alexander pulled away just enough to put his gaze on his eyes. John was stunned. His eyes were wide once again, and his face was as red as his sweater.

Alexander chuckled softly, smirking just slightly. "So, how was that for a present, Jacky?"  
  
John paused, trying to settle his whirling mind down. He blinked a couple times, before his lips turned up into a smirk. "I don't know, Alexander." He wreathed his arms around Alexander's waist. Before Alexander could respond, John leaned forward so their lips were nearly touching again. "I think I'd like to return it," he whispered, before pressing his lips to his.   
  
Only the sound from the TV had made its way to John's head in the midst of all of this.   
  
"My dearest friend.. if you don't mind  
I'd like to join you by your side  
Where we can gaze into the stars  
And sit together  
Now and forever  
For it is plain as anyone can see  
We're simply meant to be.."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story! I hope it's okay.. Thanks for reading! I'll be sure to post more in the future! I think this would be a great start before I dive into series.


End file.
